Mama dan Bukunya
by donat bunder
Summary: "Ngh? Buku?" / Buku ini unik dan aku menemukannya digudang. Sampulnya berwarna hijau army dengan 2 garis horisontal berwarna kuning pastel. Buku inilah yang memerikan jawabannya. Dan juga tentang pribadi Mama. Aku jadi mengetahui sedikit hal hal yang tidak disukai oleh Mama


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : ... ( I don't Know._.v)

This story is originally made by me.

Warning! : Typo, Miss-Typo

.

.

.

Seorang anak perempuan saat ini sedang berada digudang dirumahnya. Sedangkan sang ibu sedang berada diruang tamu untuk menata ulang letak sofa. Si anak perempuan sedang berbenah rumah karena memang dia dan ibunya sudah membuat rencana untuk menata ulang rumah. "Aku bosan dengan keadaan rumah. Bagaimana jika lusa nanti kita ubah dekorasi rumah, Ma? Kita ubah semua letak sofa, meja, semuanya!" Ujar sang anak dengan penuh semangat. Dan dengan alasan bosan itulah akhirnya mereka saat ini sedang berbenah rumah. Benar benar berbenah. Ditata ulang seperti yang diinginkan sang anak.

"Ngh? Buku?"

.

.

 _ **`Sakura POV`**_

 _ **5 November 20xx**_

Aku hanya memandangi buku ku untuk kesekian kalinya. Bosan. Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Komik dan novel bertebaran dimana-mana. Ingin sekali pergi entah kemana, menghapus kebosanan ku, tapi sayangnya Vahri, motor kesayangan ku sedang bermasalah. Hanya akan menambah masalah jika aku nekat membawanya pergi dalam keadaan tidak sehat begitu.

Jika dipikir pikir motor itu sudah bersamaku 10 bulan terakhir ini. Motor itu hadiah ulang tahunku, pemberian dari ayah. Walaupun hadiah itu masihlah sebulan sebelum tanggal ulang tahunku tapi tetap saya aku menyukainya. Uh.. Aku mencintaimu, yah.

Jika dipikir pikir kembali ayah dan ibu selalu memberikan hadiah dengan cara tak biasa. Memikirkannya hanya bisa membuat ku tersenyum tidak jelas. Entah hadiahnya telat sebulan atau sebulan sebelum tanggal ulang tahunku. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu ingat bagaimana ulang tahun ku dulu. Sepertinya aku mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Tapi ada beberapa yang aku ingat, seperti kacamata, kaos bergambar salah satu karakter kesukaanku di One Piece yaitu Luffy, jaket, dan sebagainya. Hal hal kecil namun berkesan dan bisa digunakan sampai barang itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan kembali.

Ayah dan ibu selalu memberi pesan agar memberikan hadiah ulang tahun berupa barang yang bisa digunakan. "Jangan pernah memberikan barang sekali pakai langsung habis!" Itu yang mereka selalu ucapkan disaat aku ketahuan sedang pusing pusingnya memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan kepada teman ku ketika dia sedang berulang tahun.

Kadang pesan itulah yang membuatku sedikit pusing. Memberikan barang yang bisa digunakan tapi didalam pikiran terkadang terbesit "Berilah yang berbeda! Yang _antimainstream!_ " Kadang di otakku seperti sedang berperang. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengikuti pesan ayah dan ibu. Selalu berakhiran seperti itu. Ya.. Sepertinya orang tua selalu yang terbaik bukan? Apalagi hal mudah seperti memberikan hadiah ulang tahun. Uh!

Tapi soal ulang tahun, semakin kesini semakin aku menyadari bahwa perayaan ulang tahun itu tidaklah penting, setidaknya bagiku. Iya, tidak penting. Ku tekankan kembali. Ulang tahun tidaklah penting. Bagaimana bisa kau merayakan ulang tahun padahal kau tahu sebenarnya umurmu berkurang? Memotong kue, membuat dekorasi pesta, undangan, gaun atau jas mahal. Oh ayolah. Semua itu hanya membuang-buang uang saja. Lebih baik ditabung atau jika bisa, lebih baik uangnya disumbangkan kepihak yang lebih membutuhkan bukan? Sepertinya itu lebih bagus dari pada membuat pesta seperti yang kebanyakan teman temanku lakukan. Dan juga keramaian. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Oh iya, dan juga aku tidak suka terhadap orang yang ikut-ikutan.

Maksudku.. Di jaman sekarang, sosial media sudah sangat banyak. Dan banyak juga beberapa dari sosial media tersebut membuat pengingat tentang ulang tahun. Dan teman teman di media sosial mengucapkannya. Mengirim beberapa kata atau ucapan " _Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga sehat selalu dan sukses selalu! Bla bla bla bla..."_ Ah, itu menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya. Untuk apa mengucapkan jika mereka sebenarnya tidak mengingatnya? Aku yakin jika tidak ada pengingat tersebut mereka tidak akan memberikan ucapakan basa basi tersebut. Jadi aku menyembunyikan ulang tahunku dari dunia. Agar aku tau siapa yang benar-benar sayang dan peduli denganku.

Tapi ternyata semua salah. Teman temanku tak ada yang ingat, dan aku sudah cukup mengetahuinya. Aku mengingat ulang tahun mereka dan mereka tidak mengingat ulang tahunku? Oh aku tidak dendam ataupun marah. Aku saja yang terlalu naif. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang mengucapkan membuat hatiku sedikit sakit. Em.. Oke tidak sedikit. Tapi ini lumayan.

Pacar? Oh? Manusia jadi-jadian yang mengaku " _Aku menyanyangimu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu selalu.. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu.. bla bla bla bla.."_ Ah sayangnya aku pernah berpacaran. Pernah. Sekali. Saat aku kelas dua Senior School. Aku dan dia satu jurusan ilmu sosial, tetapi berbeda kelas. Jika dia masuk kelas yang terkenal dengan anak rusuh dan susah diatur, maka aku masuk kekelas yang penuh dengan anak anak emas nan cerdas. Yeah, kelas unggulan. Unggulan gagal. Sama sama rusuh, walaupun tidak serusuh kelas dia.

Dia? Dia adalah seorang lelaki manis nan tampan. Dia jarang sekali ku lihat berinteraksi dengan teman temannya. Yang ku tahu dia hanya punya teman, atau mungkin sahabat? Entahlah.. Yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ya mereka sekelas. Naruto yang berisik dan Sasuke yang tenang. Benar benar persahabatan yang unik. Dia jarang berbicara hanya sering terlihat tersenyum tipis. Senyum seadanya. Tertawa lun tidak pernah kulihat. Ngomong ngomong senyumannya sangatlah manis. Seperti gula? Mungkin? Aku kenal dengannya karena aku satu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Saat belum penjurusan, aku dan dia hanya bisa bertemu saat kegiatan ekstrakurikuler saja. Aku berbeda gedung dengannya. Dia ada digedung A sedangkan aku digedung B. Pada saat itu aku hanyalah gadis polos. Aku tidak tahu jika kegiatanku, mengerjainya, menjahilinya berakibat menjadi bibit cinta. Hahaha.. Lucu sekali jika dipikirkan. Padahal dia mantan temanku. Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Hanya seminggu? Eh apa seminggu itu termasuk berpacaran? Entahlah. Aku ragu temanku menganggap dia mantannya atau bukan.

Aku belum mengenalkannya ya? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia anak yang biasa saja. Tidak cerdas namun juga tidak bodoh. Normal. Namun dia memiliki wawasan yang luas. Dan nilai bahasa inggrisnya selalu diatas rata rata. Bahkan dia pernah sekali atau dua kali, entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat, pernah tidak remedial sedangkan teman-temannya, semuanya remedial. Hanya dia sendiri yang tidak remedial. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas unggulan saja seperti ku? Aku saja terkadang remedial. Yeah. Unggulan gagal.

 _By the way,_ sekarang usiaku 20 tahun. Selama aku hidup aku hanya mengingat perayaan ulang tahun ku saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Well.. Itu sudah sangat lama bukan? Sederhana namun berkesan. Dirayakan kecil-kecilan hanya dengan orang terdekat dan keluarga saja. Tidak masalah bukan? Selama kau menikmatinya dan kau bahagia dengan itu semua.

Dan juga aku tak pernah dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah merayakan bareng pasangan. Well.. aku putus dengannya saat hubunganku berjalan 3 bulan 2 minggu. Agak sedikit disayangkan.. Mungkin sangat disayangkan. Aku menyanyanginya. Tapi jika dia ingin putus apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak.

Tapi jujur aku kecewa. Kurang dari seminggu setelah putus kudengar dia menggaet salah satu senior disekolah. Kurang dari seminggu. Wow. Kecewa. Yeah.. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku kembali biasa saja. Bukan biasa saja, mungkin terbiasa tanpanya. Ayolah.. 3 bulan itu waktu yang lumayan lama. Dan juga sebagai bonusnya, itu adalah pacar pertama ku! Hell yeah! _Shannaro!_ Aku sedikit berbangga hati dengan itu.

 _ **`Sakura POV end`**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sarada POV**_

"Sarada! Kau dimana?"

"Aku digudang, Ma! Sebentar lagi aku kesana!"

Sial! Aku menjatuhkannya. Aku terkejut bukan main saat aku mendengar suara Mama disaat aku sedang serius membaca buku milik Mama. Buku ini unik dan aku menemukannya digudang. Sampulnya berwarna hijau army dengan 2 garis horisontal berwarna kuning pastel. Dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika buku ini milik Mama? Ayolah, tulisannya saja sangat rapih dan aku sudah sangat hafal dengan tulisan tangan Mama. Ya setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa mengetahui sedikit dari mana asalnya sifatku yang tidak menyukai hal hal berbau keramaian dan juga hal hal seperti sebuah perayaan. Buku inilah yang memerikan jawabannya. Dan juga tentang pribadi Mama. Aku jadi mengetahui sedikit hal hal yang tidak disukai oleh Mama. Dan ya, bagaimana caranya Mama mengenal Papa. Lucu. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua.

 _ **Sarada POV end**_

 _._

 _._

Cerita ke.. 7..? Atau ke 8.? Entahlah. Tidak ingat. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Apa ini kurang? Saya minta maaf. Maklum saat itu, ide terlintas, dan langsung saya ketik via msword di hape. Bonus: saya tidak memiliki laptop. Jadi maafkan saya jika ada typo dibeberapa kata. Maklum, saya typo hunter.

1325 words dengan ini semua.

Oiya ada yang tau S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri itu apa?

Btw, tidak jadi 1325 words. Total semuanya adalah: 1348 words.

Ttd. Donat Bunder


End file.
